Meine kleiner Drache
by The Suburban Coyote
Summary: On a temporary visit to his hometown in Germany, Kurt finds himself on the run from an angry mob. However, it seems that he's not the only mutant on the run. What is she running from, and what's still after her? T for content, KxOC


**_Sorry for deleting! I've worked out some kinks, and I'm slowly re-posting! Thanks for the patience. New readers, please enjoy!_**

_*Bamf*_

_Gott sei danke! They missed me this time!_

The townspeople swarmed angrily around the ice-slick road, completely passing over the alley in which Nightcrawler was hiding, crouched over and shivering. As the sound of crunching snow faded into the other side of town, his pulse slowed. Still shaking from the adrenaline and the cold, Kurt Wagner stood back on his two-toed feet. His barbed tail flicked nervously.

_I was too careless, _he thought silently_. I should have been more alert. It was going fine, hiding in my long brown coat. Until my tail twitched. Unbeholfen!_

The mutant paused, considering his choices. His golden eyes stared vacantly at the white glitter scene before him. Everything was different now. He wasn't at the Acadamy. Still, he couldn't complain. He himself had volunteered to come to bevaria for the mutant-retreival. He hadn't thought of bringing backup protection, but then again, he hadn't counted on his image inducer short-circuiting. He originally would have liked to visit his parents, but after his disguise died out, he had decided that it would be best to lay low for a while. The last thing he wanted was to bring his Mutter undt Vater into his problems. _Besides,_ he thought. _It's not like I'm not used to being on the streets_. His thoughts strayed back to his times in the Zircus der Munich. To his less pleasant recollections of his imprisonment in the freak show. His memories of his timely escape were interrupted by a warning shout.

"_Wir haben den dämon! Weitere truppenverstärkungen! Shcnell!"_

_Demon? Send reinforcements? _Kurt tensed and bared his fangs, preparing for another charge. To his surprise, the shouting voices and pounding feet stormed farther away. Questions tumbled through the blue mutant's head. _What are they thinking? Do I stay? Do I take my chance? What are they chasing now? Do I run? Do I stay? Do I follow? _

The noise faded around a street corner. Kurt sighed. He might as well.

_***Bamf***_

Kaida arched her back and hissed, desperate to scare off the superstitious crowd. What were they shouting? What was going on? What had she done? _What is happening?_

One nervous man holding a hammer took another pace towards her. His boot splattered slush onto her arms. She shook the cold muddy mixture off and hissed, displaying her devilishly sharp canines. The intruder jerked back instinctively, then launched his weapon. Backed tightly into her corner, she tried to dodge, but the projectile soared towards her and hit her left ankle bone with a sickening crack. For a second it felt numb, and then a white blast of pain throbbed up her leg, spiderworking it's way through her thigh and into her temples. A feral scream tore out of Kaida's throat, echoing out of the small space with blood-chilling ferocity. A ripple surged thru ought the mob as everybody took a step back. The man who had thrown the hammer yelled incoherently, and turned, bustling his way through the crowd in a desperate attempt to get away from the terrifying demon. Kaida rose, trying to pursue the threat in a powerful leap, but only managed to wobble slightly and collapse. Her whole leg was burning; the colors of the world blended and swirled into a chaos of black void and sickeningly bright spots of light. As the world dimmed, she glimpsed a pair of glowing gold irises, and smelled a burst of sulfur.

_***Bamf***_

Above the mob, Kurt appeared, clinging to a fire escape in a cloud of otherworld fumes. As the rotten-egg odor dissipated, he caught the delicate scent of lilacs and spearmint. An oddly soothing smell, in contrast to the situation below. Kurt gasped. _Vas ist das?_

The crowd that had been pursuing him had apparently been misinformed about his appearance. Their original target had been a short, skinny blue boy, with a spade-ended tail, three fingers, two toes, fangs, and gold eyes. Their new victim was short, with fangs and gold eyes, but the resemblance ended there.

The girl in the corner had paper-white hair. Her skin was a dark tan. She had wide coned ears, like a cat's, and the fur was calico spotted. Behind her was a lithe cat-tail, the pattern consistant with her hair and her ears. She was very pretty, but the first thing to catch his eye was the wings.

Long, sinewy, batlike grey wings protruded from the back of her black shirt. The expanse of flight membrane was dotted with smoky patches and spirals. A large bulky coat laid on the snow a few feet away. She looked feral and desperate, like a hunted snow lynx. She looked so alone and hopeless, that before he could even fully realize the situation, he was holding her arm and preparing to teleport. He felt her stir, and felt a sharp pinch on his wrist. With a short yelp and a puff of black smoke, they were gone.

_***Bamf***_

The world spun. Kurt put the unconscious mutant on the dusty floor, and toppled over onto his back. Sickly yellow sunlight filtered through the mildew and grime of a cracked window. Colors faded into a black vortex. Vivid spots and blurs shifted and danced in chaotic spins and twists. Kurt's wrist was numb to his elbow. _She bit me? Was auf der Erde? Is she venomous? _He forced his eyes to focus. In the dim light of the cellar, he could see the winged lynx girl was on her belly, four or five feet away. Her ankle was swollen, but it didn't seem to be bleeding. A wave of nausea that had nothing to do with her leg rose in his throat. Everything faded again, and the numbness in his arm spread to his chest and legs. That's all he could remember before he passed out.


End file.
